1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optics, and particularly to optical packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic networks are becoming increasingly popular for data transmission due to high speed and high data capacity. An important aspect of a fiber communication system is optical packaging of devices or components for an optical network.
Conventionally, such devices or components are packaged in optical module packages such as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates an optical package 100 comprising: a frame 3, a heat spreader 5, ceramic terminals 7, leads 9, a seal ring 11, and a window frame 13.
Furthermore, heat spreader 5 is attached through silver-brazing to the bottom of frame 3; ceramic terminals 7 and leads 9 are attached through silver-brazing to the side walls of frame 3; seal ring 11 is attached through silver-brazing to the top of frame 3; and window frame 13 is attached to the front end of frame 3.
After a device or component (not shown) is mounted in the inner portion of optical module package 100, a cover (not shown) is seam-welded on seal ring 11 attached to the top of frame 3, thereby assembling an optical module.
Traditional optical module packages such as shown in FIG. 1 adequately package devices or components for an optical network, however, such designs for optical packaging are generally rigid and require that the device be hermetically sealed in a late stage of production, thereby preventing the use of glue or plastic. Moreover, much caution is necessary for bonding during mounting stages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more flexible optical module package design that allows the hermetical sealing stage to occur ealier.